May 11th (Haruna)
Haruna Selection One ちょっとした休憩時間。 I had time for a small break. 自分のクラスの待機場所に戻ることにした。 I decided to go to where the rest of my class was waiting. 【司】「休憩か」 Tsukasa : Resting? 【孝平】「一瞬だけな」 Kouhei : Just for a minute. クラスのメンバーを見渡す。 I look over my the members of my class. 陽菜が女の子の髪を編んでいた。 Haruna was braiding a girl's hair. 【陽菜】「こんな感じでいいかな？」 Haruna : Is this OK? 【クラスメイトＢ】「うん、ばっちり。ありがと陽菜」 Classmate B : Yes, perfect. Thanks Haruna. 【陽菜】「どういたしまして」 Haruna : You're welcome. 【クラスメイトＣ】「私もお願いしちゃっていいかな？」 Classmate C : Do you mind doing mine as well? 【陽菜】「もちろん」 Haruna : Sure. 嬉しそうにうなずいて、クラスメイトの髪を編み始める。 Haruna nods happily, and starts braiding her hair as well. 【孝平】「大人気だな」 Kouhei : Sure is popular. 【司】「髪が邪魔で走りにくいらしい」 Tsukasa : It's not easy to run with your hair in the way. 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei : I see. 改めて待機場所を見渡す。 I look about our waiting spot again. 明らかにウチのクラスの三つ編み比率が高い。 Our classes braid ratio is pretty high. 【孝平】「これ、みんな陽菜がやったんじゃないよな？」 Kouhei : Did Haruna do all this? 【司】「ほとんどそうだ」 Tsukasa : Mostly, yeah. 陽菜は相当頑張っていたようだ。 It looks like she's been working pretty hard. 【司】「ふあ～」 Tsukasa : Fwaaaaa... 【司】「眠いな」 Tsukasa : So tired.... 【孝平】「休憩だし、寝といても問題ないだろ」 Kouhei : It's break time, so I don't think it's a problem if you had a nap. 【司】「そうするわ」 Tsukasa : I'll do that then. 気だるげに椅子に座って目を閉じた。 He sat down on a chair, and lazily closed his eyes. 【陽菜】「はい、できたよ」 Haruna : OK. It's done. 【クラスメイトＣ】「ありがと、恩に着るよ」 Classmate C : Thanks, I owe you one! 【陽菜】「三つ編みぐらいでおおげさだよ」 Haruna : It was nothing, I just braided it. クラスメイトににっこりと笑って、それから俺に近寄ってきた。 Haruna smiles at the girl, and walks towards me. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、お帰りなさい」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun, welcome back. 【孝平】「お帰りって言われるとなんか妙な気がするな」 Kouhei : "Welcome back" seems kind of weird to say. 【陽菜】「そう言われればそうかも」 Haruna : Now that you mention it, yeah. 口元に手を当てて笑う。 She laughs and puts her hand to her mouth. 【陽菜】「でもね、孝平くんがやっと戻ってきた気がして」 Haruna : But it feels like you've finally come back. 【孝平】「あー、たしかに戻ってきたって感じはするな」 Kouhei : Yeah, it definitely feels like coming back. 【孝平】「今日、陽菜と話をするのは初めてだし」 Kouhei : This is the first chance I had to talk to you today. 【陽菜】「そうだね」 Haruna : That's right, isn't it? 【孝平】「かなでさんとは話したんだけどな」 Kouhei : But I've talked to Kanade-san. 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんと本部で実況してたもんね」 Haruna : Sis is at the main tent isn't she? さっきの１５００メートル走のことか。 She's talking about the earlier 1500m race. 【孝平】「変な実況になっちゃってごめんな」 Kouhei : That was some strange announcing. 【陽菜】「面白くて、ちょっと笑っちゃった」 Haruna : It was funny, I couldn't help but laugh a bit. 【陽菜】「でも、気にすることないよ。あのお陰で頑張れたし」 Haruna : But don't worry about it. Because of that everybody tried really hard. 【孝平】「まさか。あれで？」 Kouhei : Really, from that? 【陽菜】「知り合いの声が聞こえると、頑張らなきゃって思えるから」 Haruna : When you here your friends voice, you can't help but try hard. 【孝平】「そんなもんか」 Kouhei : It's that kind of thing is it? 【陽菜】「うん。そんなもんだよ」 Haruna : Yep. That kind of thing. 柔らかな微笑みを浮かべた。 I saw here soft smile. 【孝平】「でも、陽菜は速かったな」 Kouhei : But Haruna, you were fast. 【陽菜】「そ、そうかな」 Haruna : Y-you think so? 嬉しそうに言った。 She said happily. 【陽菜】「でも、千堂さんはやっぱりすごいね」 Haruna : But Sendou-san was really amazing. 【陽菜】「ラストスパートで引き離されちゃった」 Haruna : She really pulled ahead with that last spurt. 【孝平】「２位でも十分立派だと思うけど」 Kouhei : I think 2nd place is amazing enough. 【陽菜】「私にしてはできすぎだよ」 Haruna : I think it's a little too much for me. 【陽菜】「きっと千堂さんが出るとわかってて、速い人はエントリー避けてたんじゃないかな」 Haruna : All the fast people probably didn't enter because they knew Sendou-san would be there. 謙遜するところが、陽菜らしいな。 Being humble is exactly like Haruna. 【アナウンス】「５分後に、クラス対抗リレーが始まります」 Announcer : The class relay starts in 5 minutes. 【孝平】「おっと、そろそろ時間か」 Kouhei : Whoops, time to go! 【陽菜】「本部に戻るの？」 Haruna : Going back to the headquarters? 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei : Yeah. 【陽菜】「そっか。委員長、頑張ってね」 Haruna : OK. Work hard chairman! 【孝平】「そっちもな」 Kouhei : You too. 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Yep. 陽菜に手を振られながら、待機場所を後にした。 Waving to Haruna, I turned around. Haruna Selection Two 夜。 Night. 勉強をしようとしていたら、いつの間にか部屋の掃除を始めていた。 After studying, I started cleaning my room without noticing it. よくあるパターンだ。 The usual pattern. まずは部屋の隅々まで掃除機をかける。 First of all I vacuum every corner of my room. ついで、クローゼットからダンボールを引っ張り出した。 Next, I take the cardboard boxes out of the closet. 引っ越し以来、放置していた荷物だ。 The luggage that have been left after I moved. いい加減、この辺で整理しておこう。 Then I lazily start to reorganizing things. 【孝平】「お、あったあった」 Kouhei : Ah, there it is. ダンボールの中から、捜していた文具や生活雑貨がぼろぼろと発掘される。 Inside the cardboard boxes, I took out some writing supplies and other junk. お茶会で活躍しそうなコースターも見つけた。 I found a few coasters we could use for the tea parties. さらに奥底を探り、ふと手を止める。 Near the bottom, my hand suddenly stops. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ... 手紙の束だった。 The pile of letters. ずっとずっと、捨てられなかったもの。 The ones I've always, always kept. 俺はその束を取り出し、かわいらしく整った文字を見つめる。 I take them out, and look at the beautiful writing. 宛先には俺の名前。 My name is on the address. そして、差出人は「悠木陽菜」。 And the addressor is "Yuki Haruna". 俺と陽菜の、数ヶ月にわたる文通の記録だった。 This is the record of our months of correspondence. ……。 ... 陽菜と文通していたのは、７年ほど前だ。 This all happened 7 years ago. 文通が自然消滅してからも、俺はずっと大切にこの手紙を保管し続けていた。 Even though most of my other letters stopped, I've always kept these with me. 俺にとっては、お守りのように強い意味があったからだ。 For me, these are as important as an heirloom. そういやこの手紙の束、以前陽菜に見られちゃったんだよな。 In these letters, I can see the old Haruna. 今みたいに、引っ越しの片づけをしていた時のことだったか。 Just like when I was unpacking after the move. 出てきたのは、目薬、コースター、目覚まし時計…… I took out my eye drops, coaster, alarm clock... それから、手紙の束。 And then the pile of letters. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ... やっぱ、同じ箱に入ってたか。 I put these in here, didn't I. 【陽菜】「どうしたの？」 Haruna : What's wrong? 【孝平】「いや、なんでもない」 Kouhei : No, it's nothing. 手紙の束を、箱の奥深くに押しこむ。 I pushed the pile of letters deep into the box. 正直、見られたのは恥ずかしかった。 Honestly, it would be embarrassing for someone to see these. 一瞬のことだったが、陽菜もきっと気づいただろう。 I'm sure Haruna noticed then too. この手紙は、陽菜自身が出したものだということに。 These letters are the ones she had written. 【孝平】「懐かしいな……」 Kouhei : How nostalgic.... 懐かしくて、同時に胸が痛む。 I miss them, but at the same time it hurts to think about it. 大切に保管してるくせに、読み返す勇気はない。 I treasure them, but I don't have the courage to re-read them. この手紙の束を見て、陽菜はどう思っただろう？ If Haruna was these letters , I wonder what she would think? ……。 ... なんとも思わないか。 Maybe she wouldn't think anything of it. 陽菜にとって、この手紙は「なかったこと」になっているはずだから。 For Haruna, these letters are "something that didn't happen". 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei : Hmm? なんだ？ What is that? 俺はベランダの方に違和感を覚え、立ち上がった。 I feel a strange vibe from the veranda. I stand up. 今、何かがこっちを見ていたような。 Right now, it feels like something is watching me. 気のせいか？ Is it just my imagination? カーテンを開けて外を見ても、何もない。 Even if I pull back the curtains, there's nothing there. やっぱり気のせいか。 It must have been my imagination. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei : ... ベッドの方に戻り、ちらりと外を見る。 I go back to my bed, and glance outside. 何かが動いた。 Something moved. どうやら気のせいではないらしい。 Looks like I wasn't imagining things after all. 誰だ。 Who is it? １．野良猫 1. Stray Cat ２．野良タヌキ 2. Stray tanuki. ３．野良かなで 3. Stray Kanade. 答え。鉄板で３番。 Answer : Definitely 3. いったい何を企んでいる？ What on earth is she plotting? 俺は忍び足でカーテンの裏側に隠れ、好機を待った。 I sneak over to the curtain, waiting for a good chance. カタッ Click ギシギシッ Squeak. 聞こえる、聞こえるぞ。 I hear it, I hear you. くせ者が侵入しようとしている音が。 The sound of somebody trying to sneak in. 俺は一気に窓を開け、ベランダへと躍り出た。 I open the window all at once, and jump outside. 【孝平】「こらあっ」 Kouhei : Hey! 【かなで】「ひゃーーーーっ！」 Kanade : Hyaaaaa! ベランダの柵から落ちそうになり、俺は慌ててその首根っこを押さえた。 It seems like she'll fall off the veranda, I panic and grab her neck. 予想以上の激しいリアクションだ。 That was a more intense reaction than I expected. 【孝平】「何やってるんですか、こんなところで」 Kouhei : What are you doing here? 【かなで】「ご、ごご、ごめんね」 Kanade : S-s-s-sorry. 【かなで】「あ、あのね、怪しい者じゃないの。ほんとに」 Kanade : I- I'm really not a suspicious person, really... 十分怪しいと思う。 I think she's suspicious enough. 【孝平】「用事があるなら、もっと普通に来てください」 Kouhei : If you want something, please come in more normally. 【かなで】「うん、そうだよね」 Kanade : Yeah, that's right... 【かなで】「でもね、その、いろいろあって……」 Kanade : But you know, there are various reasons... 【孝平】「いろいろ？」 Kouhei : Various reasons? 【かなで】「あー、その、えーと」 Kanade : Aaa... That is... um.... 【かなで】「こーへーがね、普段どんなことしてるかチェックしようなんて、思ったり」 Kanada : I thought I'd check to see what Kouhei normally does... なんじゃそりゃ。 What the heck? 俺はかなでさんの首根っこを、ひょいと持ち上げた。 I lifted up Kanade-san by the neck. 【かなで】「わわわ、どこ連れてくのーっ」 Kanade : Aaah! Where are you taking me? 【孝平】「説教部屋」 Kouhei : To the punishment room. 【かなで】「ええっ！」 Kanade : What? 【かなで】「ひー！　堪忍してー！」 Kanade : Aaah! Please have mercy! 【かなで】「人さらいー！」 Kanade : Kidnapper! 【かなで】「おうち帰るー！」 Kanade : Let me go! 【孝平】「心配しなくても、ちゃんと帰してあげますよ」 Kouhei : Don't worry I'm going to let you go. 【かなで】「ほ、ホント？」 Kanade : R-really? 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei : Yep. ただし、保護者に引き取りに来てもらうことにする。 However, I will have her guardian come pick her up. 俺は携帯を取り出し、電話をかけた。 I take out my cell phone, and make a call. プルルルル……プルルルル…… Ring.... Ring.... 【陽菜】「もしもし」 Haruna : Hello. 【孝平】「俺だ」 Kouhei : It's me. 【陽菜】「どうしたの？」 Haruna : What's wrong? 【孝平】「悪いけど、かなでさん迎えに来てもらえるか？」 Kouhei : I'm sorry, but can you come and pick Kanade-san up? 【陽菜】「えっ？」 Haruna : Huh? 【孝平】「女子フロア前のドアにいるから」 Kouhei : I'm on the door in front of the girls floor. 【陽菜】「わ、わかった。すぐに行くね」 Haruna : I-I got it. I'll be right there. ブツッ Click. 【かなで】「わたしを売ったなーっ」 Kanade : You sold me out! 【孝平】「お里に帰すだけです」 Kouhei : I am only sending you back. 【かなで】「ひどい……ひどいよこーへー」 Kanade : That's cruel. You're a meanie Kouhei. うるうると目が潤む。 Her eyes start to water. つくづく、見てて飽きない人だと思う Ahh, I'm tired of seeing this. だが、その手には乗らない。 But I'm not going to fall for your tricks again. そうこうしているうちに、ドアがガチャッと開いた。 In the meantime, the door opened with a 'Click'. 【陽菜】「な、何してるのー？」 Haruna : W-What are you doing? 俺に首根っこを押さえられているかなでさんを見て、陽菜は目を丸くした。 Looking at Kanade-san being held by the neck, Haruna was surprised. 【陽菜】「もー、お姉ちゃんは小動物じゃありません」 Haruna : *sigh* Onee-chan isn't a rabbit you know! 【孝平】「ベランダから俺の部屋を覗いてたから、捕獲してみた」 Kouhei : I caught her peeping in from my veranda. 【孝平】「というわけで引き取り頼む」 Kouhei : Therefore, please take her. 【陽菜】「え……？」 Haruna : Eh? 【かなで】「ぐっ」 Kanade : Geh. かなでさんはバツの悪そうな顔でうつむいた。 Kanade-san looked down guiltily. 【陽菜】「だ、ダメじゃないお姉ちゃん」 Haruna : Don't do that onee-chan! 【かなで】「うぅ、ごめんなさい」 Kanade : Uhhh... Sorry. さすがにしょんぼりとした様子だ。 She seems like she really was lonely. ちょっとからかい過ぎたかもしれない。 I kind of want to tease her a bit. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、ごめんね。うちのお姉ちゃんが迷惑かけちゃって」 Haruna : Sorry Kouhei-kun, for looking after my troublesome sister. 【孝平】「いや、陽菜は謝らなくていいだろ」 Kouhei : No, it's not your fault. 【かなで】「そうだよ、ひなちゃん悪くないもん」 Kanade : That's right, Hina-chan didn't do anything. 【かなで】「悪いのはぜーんぶわたし」 Kanade : The bad one was me. 【陽菜】「だったらどうして、ベランダなんかに入ったの」 Haruna : Then why did you go to the veranda? 【かなで】「それは、その」 Kanade : That is, um... 【かなで】「ひなちゃんのためなら、たとえ火の中水の中……」 Kanade : For Hina-chan's sake, I'll brave hell or high water... 【陽菜】「は？」 Haruna : Huh? 【孝平】「は？」 Kouhei : Huh? 【かなで】「あ、いけない！　サボテンに水やる時間だ！」 Kanade : Oh no! It's time to water my cactus! 【かなで】「じゃあね～っ」 Kanade : Bye!!! 【陽菜】「もう、お姉ちゃんてばっ」 Harua : Onee-chan! まるでくノ一を思わせるような俊敏な動きで、かなでさんは去った。 Like a master ninja, Kanade-san disappeared. 【陽菜】「ご、ごめんね」 Haruna : S-sorry. 【孝平】「いや、いいよ。陽菜も何かと大変だな」 Kouhei : No, it's OK. It seems like you have lots of problems too. 俺はねぎらいの笑顔を向けた。 I thank her with a smile. 元気印の姉と、フォロー役の妹。 With a older sister like that, the younger one has to be responsible. その図式は、子供の頃と何も変わっちゃいない。 That hasn't changed since they were kids. でもなんだかんだで仲良しなんだよな、この姉妹は。 But somehow they get along really well, those sisters. 兄弟のいない俺としては、ちょっと羨ましかったり。 I don't have any siblings, so I'm kind of jealous. 【陽菜】「後でちゃんと叱っておくからね」 Haruna : I'll scold her properly later. 【孝平】「お手柔らかにな」 Kouhei : Don't be too hard on her. 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Yep. 陽菜はうなずいた。 Haruna nodded. Haruna Selection Three 放課後。 After school. 生徒会の仕事が終わり、寮へと歩く。 I finish the student government work, and I walk back to the dorm. 今日はかなりヘビーな宿題をこなさなければならない。 There's quite a lot of homework today. とっとと帰って、とっとと終わらせよう。 Let's go back quick, and finish it quick. ……と思ったが、教科書を机の中に忘れてきた。 ...Even though I though that, I forgot my textbook under my desk. 一度教室に戻るか。 I should go back to the classroom now. 下駄箱に靴を入れ、廊下を急ぐ。 I put my shoes in the shoe cabinet, and hurry to the hallway. すると、見慣れた顔がそこにあった。 Then I see a familiar face. 【孝平】「よう、陽菜」 Kouhei : Hey, Haruna. 【陽菜】「あ、孝平くん」 Haruna : Ah, Kouhei-kun! 陽菜は振り返った。 Haruna turned around. 廊下の掲示板に、なにやらポスターを貼っているようだ。 On the bulletin board, she seems to be putting up some kind of poster. 【孝平】「何それ？」 Kouhei : What's that? 【陽菜】「美化月間のお知らせだよ」 Haruna : A reminder of cleaning month. 【陽菜】「ほら私、美化委員だから」 Haruna : Because I'm in the cleaning committee. 【孝平】「そうだったな」 Kouhei : Ah, that's right. 足下にはポスターの束と画びょうがある。 There are a bunch of posters and thumbtacks on next to her feet. これを全部貼って回るのか？ Is she going to post all of these? 【孝平】「他の委員たちは？」 Kouhei : Where is the rest of the committee? 【陽菜】「部活とか、いろいろね」 Haruna : Club activities, and stuff. 【陽菜】「私、ホントにジャンケン弱いんだ」 Haruna : I'm really not good at rock-paper-scissors. 陽菜は笑う。 Haruna laughs. ジャンケンに負けて、ポスター貼り係をやるハメになったってことか。 Whoever lost had to post all of these posters? つられて俺も笑った。 I laugh as her as she hangs up the posters. 【孝平】「そういや、陽菜って昔からジャンケン弱かったよな」 Kouhei : That's right, you were always bad a rock-paper-scissors. 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ... あ。 Oops. 俺は頭を掻いた。 I scratch my head. 【孝平】「ごめん」 Kouhei : Sorry. 【陽菜】「ううん。どうして謝るの？」 Haruna : No, why are you apologizing? 【陽菜】「孝平くんは、これから帰るところ？」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun, are you going back after this? 【孝平】「まあ、そのつもりだったんだけど……」 Kouhei : Well, that was my intention... 俺はもう一度、陽菜の足下を見た。 I look down again at her feet. やっぱり、これを一人で全部貼るのは大変だと思う。 This would definitely be a problem by yourself. それに、宿題があるのは陽菜も同じだ。 Also, Haruna has the same amount of homework I do. 【孝平】「なあ、小腹減らないか？」 Kouhei : Hey, are you hungry? 【陽菜】「え？」 Haruna : Eh? 【孝平】「早く終わらせて、味噌ラーメン食いに行こうぜ」 Kouhei : Let's finish up and go get some ramen. 俺はポスターと画びょうを手に取った。 I take the posters and thumbtacks. 【陽菜】「孝平くん……」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun. 【孝平】「次はどこに貼るんだ？」 Kouhei : Where do you need to put up the next one? 【陽菜】「えっと」 Haruna : Umm... 【陽菜】「二階の、廊下かな」 Haruna : The hallway in the second floor. 【孝平】「おし」 Kouhei : OK. 【孝平】「じゃ、行くか」 Kouhei : Then lets go. 【陽菜】「うんっ」 Haruna : Yeah! 二階の掲示板にポスターを貼り、次は三階。 After we post it on the second floor bulletin board, next is the third floor. それが終わったら今度は四階。 And last is the fourth floor. 校内の掲示板をすべて回るのは、けっこうな作業だ。 Going around to all the bulletin boards on campus is a lot of work. 【孝平】「美化委員会って、地味に大変な仕事だな」 Kouhei : The cleaning committee is quite a serious job. 【陽菜】「そうかな？」 Haruna : You think so? 【陽菜】「どこの委員会も、それなりに仕事量は多いと思うよ」 Haruna : No matter what committee it is, I think there is a lot of work. 【孝平】「でもさ、掃除とかしなきゃなんないんだろ？」 Kouhei : Yeah, but don't you guys do most of the cleaning? 【陽菜】「うん。そうだよ」 Haruna : Yeah, that's right. 【陽菜】「草むしりしたり、ゴミ拾いしたり」 Haruna : We do weeding, and pick up garbage. 【孝平】「うわー」 Kouhei : Wow. やっぱ大変だ。 That is really a lot of work. 言っちゃ悪いが、委員会に入ってまで掃除するのもなぁ、と思う。 I'd feel bad for saying it, but liking cleaning to the extent of join a committee... だったら部活に入った方が、まだ青春してるっぽい。 Shouldn't she be enjoying her youth a bit more? 【孝平】「陽菜は偉いなあ」 Kouhei : Haruna, you're amazing. 【陽菜】「なんで？」 Haruna : Why? 【孝平】「なんでって言われても」 Kouhei : Even if you ask why.... 【陽菜】「美化委員は、ただ学校がキレイになるお手伝いをしてるだけ」 Haruna : The beautification committee just helps the school look nice. 【陽菜】「私たちが頑張るより、みんなが少しずつ頑張った方がキレイになるんだよ」 Haruna : Even if we work hard, everybody else working a little bit makes it much more beautiful. 陽菜はにっこりと言う。 Haruna says with a smile. やっぱり、偉い。 She is amazing, isn't she. こういう作業を面倒臭がらずにやるのも偉い。 Doing all this difficult work without worrying. 【陽菜】「手伝ってくれてありがとうね、孝平くん」 Haruna : Thanks for helping me out, Kouhei-kun. 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei : Mmm. 何よりも、笑顔でできるところがすごいと思う。 No matter what, I think it's amazing she does all of this while smiling. ポスター貼りの仕事が終わり、俺たちは学食に来ていた。 After we finished putting up the posters, we came to the cafeteria. ただいま午後４時半。 Right now it's 4:30 in the afternoon. ピークタイムの前なので、生徒の姿もまばらだった。 Since it's before the rush, there aren't many students here. 【孝平】「陽菜は味噌ラーメンでいいか？」 Kouhei : Haruna, are you alright with miso ramen? 【陽菜】「いいよいいよ、自分で払うから」 Haruna : It's fine, it's fine, I'll buy my own. 【孝平】「いいんだって。頑張ってる陽菜へのご褒美だ」 Kouhei : Nope. This is your reward for working so hard. 遠慮する陽菜を横目に、味噌ラーメンをオーダーする。 Grinning at the reserved Haruna, I order the ramen. それとアイスティーを二つ。 And two glasses of ice tea. 【孝平】「はい、お疲れ」 Kouhei : Here you go, good work. 席に着き、小さく乾杯した。 We sit down, and have a little toast. 【陽菜】「ホントに、おごってもらっちゃってよかったの？」 Haruna : Is it really OK for you to buy it? 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei : Yeah. 【孝平】「おやつにしちゃ、ちょっとヘビーだけどな」 Kouhei : Ordering dessert would be a bit much though. 運ばれてきた味噌ラーメンを見て、陽菜は苦笑した。 Haruna smiles wryly as I carry over the ramen. さすが鉄人、今日も容赦なく盛ってくる。 That's the iron chef for you, it's piled up high today. 【陽菜】「じゃ、じゃあ、遠慮なくいただきます」 Haruna : Then let's eat. 【孝平】「おう。たんと食え」 Kouhei : Go ahead and eat all you want. 特盛り味噌ラーメンに取りかかる陽菜。 Haruna starts eating the extra-large miso ramen. 【孝平】「うまいか？」 Kouhei : Is it good? 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Yep! 満面のスマイル。 Her whole face beamed. ステーキもラーメンも一流なのが鉄人のすごいところだ。 The chef's first class steak and the ramen are amazing. ……。 ... しかし、減らない。 But there still plenty there. 一生懸命食べているにも関わらず、まったくかさが減らない。 Even though she's eating all she can, there's still mounds of ramen left. 陽菜は焦った様子で、額の汗をぬぐった。 Haruna seems to be hurrying, and wipes the sweat from her forehead. 【陽菜】「あの、孝平くん」 Haruna : Umm.. Kouhei-kun. 【陽菜】「よかったら、残り食べてくれない……かな？」 Haruna : If you like, would you eat the leftovers? あえなく撃沈したらしい。 It looks like she's surrendered. 【孝平】「んじゃ、いただく」 Kouhei : Well then, let's eat. 【陽菜】「ごめんね」 Haruna : Sorry. 【陽菜】「まだ熱いから気をつけて」 Haruna : Careful, it's still hot. そう言って、陽菜はハンカチを差し出した。 As she says this, she offers her handkerchief. 小花柄の、キレイにアイロンがかかったハンカチだった。 A beautifully ironed, flower patterned handkerchief. 【陽菜】「おいしい？」 Haruna : Is it good? 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei : Yeah. 食べながら、陽菜のハンカチで汗をぬぐう。 While eating, I wipe the sweat away with Haruna's handkerchief. ふと、昔のことを思い出した。 Suddenly, I start remembering the past. 確か七年前も、同じようにハンカチを貸してもらった気がする。 I think she lent me a similar handkerchief 7 years ago. たぶん俺が転んで怪我をしたとか、そんな理由だったと思う。 Probably because I fell down and got hurt, or something like that. あの頃から、陽菜はまったく変わっていない。 Haruna hasn't changed at all since then. アイロンのきいたハンカチも、その穏やかな空気も。 Ironing her handkerchiefs, the same air around her... 【陽菜】「……なあに？」 Haruna : What is it? 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei : Hmm? 【陽菜】「今、笑ってた」 Haruna : You just laughed. 【孝平】「思い出し笑いだ」 Kouhei : Just reminiscing. 【陽菜】「なになに？」 Haruna : About what, about what? 【孝平】「教えない」 Kouhei : Secret. 【陽菜】「もう、意地悪」 Haruna : *sigh* you bully. 陽菜は両手で頬杖をつき、俺を見る。 Haruna sits with her chin in her hands and pouts at me. 幼なじみだからか、陽菜といるとなんだかホッとする。 She's my childhood friend, and it feels calming when I'm with her. 幼なじみといっても、一緒にいた期間はほんのわずかだ。 Even if I say 'childhood friend' I wasn't with her for that long. 七年前に珠津島に引っ越して、一年後にまた転校した。 I moved to Tamatsu island 7 years ago, and moved again 1 year later. 陽菜との思い出だって、特別多いわけじゃない。 I don't even have that many specific memories with Haruna. ……。 ... 俺は、陽菜に感謝しているのだ。 I want to express my thanks to her though. あれは、確か６年前。 That was 6 years ago, wasn't it. 俺が珠津島を出る数日前のことだ。 A few days before I left Tamatsu island. 俺は、クラスメイトの何気ない言葉でひどく傷ついていた。 I was hurt by my classmates uncaring words. 子供ながらに、もう二度と人を信じるまいと思った。 As a child, I though I'd never trust anyone again. そんな俺を救ってくれたのが、彼女の手紙だ。 What saved me were her letters. 転校しても、俺には友達がいる。 Even if I change schools, I still have a friend. 俺を気に掛けてくれる人がいる。 Even if there are people who lie to me. そう思うだけで、失望せずにその後の転校人生を乗り越えることができたのだ。 Just thinking that, I was able to get over my depression. 決して大げさじゃなく。 Not exaggerating a bit. 【孝平】「はぁ、食った食った」 Kouhei : Aaahh, I finally finished it. 【陽菜】「完食だね」 Haruna : Thanks. 【陽菜】「じゃあ、今度は私がデザートおごってあげる」 Haruna : Then this time, I'll pay for the dessert. 【孝平】「えっ、いいってそんなの」 Kouhei : I don't need anything like that. 【陽菜】「いいのいいの。ちょっと待っててね」 Haruna : It's fine, it's fine. Just wait a second. 俺の制止も聞かず、陽菜はレジに行ってしまった。 Ignoring my protests, Haruna goes to the cash register. 相変わらず気遣い屋だ。 As usual, she worries too much. ……そう。 ...Yeah. 陽菜は昔からそうだった。 Haruna was always like that. 転校生だった昔の俺に、一番最初に声をかけてくれたのも彼女。 When I first transferred, she was the first one who talked to me. そして転校した後も、ずっと俺のことを気に掛けてくれていた。 Even after I left, she still worried about me. もし、あの手紙のやり取りがなかったら。 Hmm, supposing we never had those letters. 俺は今頃どうしていただろう？ What would I be like now? これまで通り、浅い人間関係しか作れなかったに違いない。 Up until now, I would only have had shallow relationships. お茶会するような友達には恵まれなかったかも。 I probably wouldn't have had any friends to drink tea with. 風景に溶け込むようにして、無難な日々を演じていただろう。 I would just blend into the background and live a quiet, boring life. だけど、今の俺は違う。 But now, I'm different. 進んでこの学校に関わろうとしている。 I'm getting involved with new people at this school. そんなスタンスになれたのは、陽菜のおかげかもしれないと思ってる。 I think I can do that thanks to Haruna. でも── But--- 陽菜には、俺と過去に過ごした一年間の記憶がない。 Haruna doesn't have those memories of spending a year with me. 俺のことだけじゃなく。 And not just me. 友達と過ごしたことも。 The times she spent with her friends as well. 家族との会話も。 And the time time with her family. 勉強した内容も。 And what she learned in school. 一年間分の、すべての記憶をなくしてしまったのだ。 She's lost an entire years worth of memories. ６年前に陽菜を襲った、交通事故によって。 6 Years ago, Haruna was hit, in a traffic accident. 逆行性健忘。 Retrograde amnesia. 事故のショックで一定期間の記憶を失うことを、そう呼ぶらしい。 To lose memories from a certain period of time due to the shock of an accident. 幸いなことに大きな怪我はなかったが、いまだに記憶だけは戻らないままだ。 Even though she wasn't badly hurt, her memory still hasn't come back. ……。 ... 陽菜の中には、俺が「元同級生」だったという事実だけがある。 Haruna just knows that I was a 'former classmate'. 俺が珠津島に転校してきた直後のことは、おぼろげに覚えているらしい。 She seems to faintly that I transferred to Tamatsu island. でも、それだけだ。 But that's all. 陽菜はもう、俺と文通を始めた理由を忘れてしまった。 Haruna had already forgotten the reason she started writing to me. 俺にかけてくれたあの言葉も、忘れてしまったのだろう。 What she wrote to me as well, she probably forgot. 彼女が悪いわけじゃない。 But she hasn't done anything bad. 誰が悪いわけでもない。 Nobody did anything bad. だが、俺はこう思わずにはいられなかった。 But, I couldn't help thinking like this. ……なぜ失った期間が、俺と過ごした一年間でなければならなかったのか、と。 Why did she have to lose the year she spent with me? 【陽菜】「はい、お待たせ」 Haruna : Here you go, sorry for the wait. 【陽菜】「デザートは、新作の抹茶あんみつだよ」 Haruna : The dessert is the new powdered green honey tea. 【孝平】「ありがとな」 Kouhei : Thank you. 【陽菜】「どういたしまして」 Haruna : You're welcome. 陽菜は柔らかい笑顔を浮かべる。 Haruna has a soft smile on her face. 今でこそ、陽菜は普通に笑顔を浮かべることができるようになったけど。 Only now, has Haruna been able to smile normally. それに至るまでの苦労は、計り知れないものがあったはずだ。 She's had many hardships, but knowing her, she kept them to herself. 【陽菜】「どしたの？　真剣に抹茶あんみつ見つめちゃって」 Haruna : What's wrong? You staring at the new green honey tea so seriously? 【孝平】「いや、食べるのもったいないなと思って」 Kouhei : No, it just looks too good to eat. 【陽菜】「ふふ、ヘンなの」 Haruna : Hehe, you're funny. そんな陽菜の笑顔を見るたびに、思う。 When I see Haruna's smile, I think. 陽菜とまた会えて、よかった。 I'm so glad I could meet her again. 例え、陽菜が俺のことを覚えていなくても。 Even if she doesn't remember me. 俺はもう一度陽菜に会えて、よかったと思う。 I'm so glad I have the chance to meet her. Category:ChuuTranslations